SEXUALIDAD EN DUDA
by Rukia Nair
Summary: No se preocupen hijas… todo estará bien, talves esto ayude a su hermano a salir del closet…empiezo a creer que la sexualidad de mi querido hijo no es lo que en verdad esperaba ¡Masaki nuestro hijo es gay!– dijo llorando y corriendo


**¿SEXUALIDAD EN DUDA?**

**Bueno aquí les traigo otro one shot, este se me ocurrió mientras dormía, y en cuando desperté me vino a la mente la vos de Isshin diciendo lo que dice, y salió esto, espero les guste**

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

**Si no te gusta el lemon, no lo leas.**

**Si no eres ICHIRUKISTA tampoco lo leas, pues este y todo lo que escriba esta hecho solo para nosotrs que amamos esta pareja**

**No me hago responsable de las que lo lean y sufran derrame nasal (no mentira) **

**ACLASRACIONES:**

**BLEACH es de Tite Kubo sama, y aunque lo adore por haber creado a Ichigo, estoy dispuesta a amenazarlo a punta de zampakuto en el cuello, para que me ceda los derechos del anime y se convierta en un hentai (claro que sin perder la esencia jejejejeje).**

**Bueno los dejo para que lean**

*****I&R*****

-Cuantas veces te dije que te fueras a la habitación de mis hermanas – le gritó por millonésima ves

-ya te dije que no lo haré – repetía otra ves

-¡pero que fastidio, vete! –

-no me da la gana – dijo subiéndose a la cama

Mientras tanto detrás de la puerta:

-Papa, no deberíamos dejar que Rukia chan duerma en el cuarto de Onii chan – susurró angustiada

-déjalos Yuzu además que puede pasar- dijo despreocupada la futbolista

-Pero Karin chan… -

-No se preocupen hijas… todo estará bien, talves esto ayude a su hermano a salir del closet…empiezo a creer que la sexualidad de mi querido hijo no es lo que en verdad esperaba ¡Masaki nuestro hijo es gay!– dijo llorando y corriendo a su habitación mientras sostenía un retrato de su esposa tamaño postal en sus manos

Y todos prefirieron irse a sus respectivas habitaciones

De regreso a la habitación con el número 15:

-¿ahora de que te ríes?- le dijo molesto, viendo como ella trataba de aguantar la risa

-pues…no escuchaste lo que tu padre piensa de ti – sosteniéndose el estomago y tapando la boca

-…-la miró con cara de "asesinare mas tarde al viejo"

-Vamos Kurosaki kun, si quieres yo te ayudo a decirles que eres gay – dijo melosa y soltando la risa que aguantaba

-No fastidies – dijo enojado y algo sonrojado

-pero si es verdad…de todo este tiempo que te conozco no has tenido ninguna novia, y veo que pasas mucho tiempo con los chicos – dijo recobrando algo de aliento

-con quienes pase mi tiempo no es de tu incumbencia – dijo sentándose en la silla del escritorio con vista a la cama

-Ichigo, si quieres salir del closet – dijo levantándose de la cama y poniéndose frente a el – solo dímelo, yo te ayudo – dijo posando su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo

-¡que no soy gay! – le grito

-No te enojes…encima de que te ofrezco mi ayuda tú me gritas, bastardo - le dijo volteando fastidiada

-pero ayuda en que?, ya te dije que no soy gay –

-pues no parece – dijo volteando a verlo de frente

-¿quieres que te lo pruebe o que? – le dijo en tono retador para salir de una ves de esa discusión sin sentido

-Y como lo harías Kurosaki kun – sentándose en la cama, y en el rostro del pelinaranja se formo una sonrisa maliciosa

-pues…-levantándose de la silla y poniéndose frente a ella – que te parece si hago esto – dijo subiéndose a la cama y haciendo que la morena quede debajo de él

-que…que haces imbécil? – dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho para detenerlo

-¿quieres que te pruebe que no soy gay no?...entonces déjame probarlo – dijo sonriendo sensualmente y luego abalanzándose sobre los labios de la morena

-esp…esp…ra – dijo mientras él la besaba, tratando de resistirse, pero en cuanto abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo él introdujo su lengua para poder explorara su cavidad, haciéndola gemir levemente

Y deshaciendo ese beso en contra de su voluntad ya que le había gustado deleitarse con los labios de la morena dijo – Y entonces crees que soy gay? – sonriendo satisfecho al haber escuchado como gemía cuando dejo de besarla

-eso…eso no demuestra nada – dijo mirando a otra dirección sonrojada por lo que acababa de pasar, y deseando que vuelva a suceder

Y él al escuchar eso no dudó en volver a hacerlo, y con mas deseo y voracidad volvió a besarla, y ella no se opuso esta ves, explorando cada rincón de la cavidad de la morena, haciéndola gemir nuevamente sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a subir de temperatura al igual que el de ella, deslizando su mano derecha por el cuerpo de la morena, llegando hasta sus piernas, presionando levemente sus muslos por sobre la tela del pantaloncillo de dormir, mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, haciendo que ese contacto sea mas intenso, mientras gemía suavemente en su boca por las suaves caricias que él le brindaba.

Y él descendió con sus labios por su quijada llegado a su cuello haciendo que ella soltara un leve gemido grabado con su nombre, haciéndolo deseoso de querer escuchar más de ellos, mientras que su mano dejando de acariciar su muslo se dirigió hacia arriba, por debajo de la tela del pijama de botones que era algo suelto, topándose con uno de los dos montículos, presionándolo suavemente por sobre el sujetador de la morena

-I…Ichigo – volvió a gemir pero con mas placer y deseo en ese sonido

Sintiendo como la mano del pelinaranja pensionaba una parte tan íntima para ella, pero disfrutando de esa caricia, haciendo que olvide todo lo que estaba pensando para detenerlo, pero ¿quería detenerlo?...no, no quería, era todo lo contrario, quería mas, quería sentir aún mas, y también empezó a acariciar su espalda, haciendo que el ojimiel se estremezca de placer con esa caricia, para luego dirigirlas a sus bien formados pectorales, acariciándolo suavemente por sobre la polera violeta que estaba puesto, para bajar hasta el borde de la misma y subirla lo suficiente como para poder tocarlo piel con piel.

Mientras él continuaba su camino besándola con deseo y lujuria por su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja, su rostro, la comisura de sus labios, sus hombros, y sus manos empezaban un nuevo recorrido, por su cuerpo, bajando y subiendo con delicadeza, como con miedo de lastimarla, deseoso de poder tocar mas, llevando su mano en línea recta mientras acariciaba con devoción, de sus pechos hasta su bajo vientre, pero no deteniéndose bajo hasta la entrepierna de la morena, presionándola un poca mientras se apoderaba nuevamente de sus labios.

Volvió a gemir su nombre, al sentir como la presión que él la hacia en esa zona le causaba un placer muy agradable, haciéndole arquear la espalda, para que él tenga un mejor acceso.

Y decidido por más abrió los botones del camisón de la morena descubriendo su cuerpo lentamente, mientras ella no tomaba en cuenta lo que el estaba haciendo solamente se dejaba llevar por la sensación de placer que el beso del pelinaranja le daba, abrazándose mas a su cuello, jugueteando con sus mechones naranjas, y entonces él rompió el beso para poder observarla mejor y ella al notarse descubierta y solo con el sujetador color blanco, intento cubrirse

-No lo hagas – la detuvo sujetando sus brazos a cada lado – deja que me deleite un poco – dijo sensualmente

-Ichigo…creo que es suficiente – dijo recobrando la cordura y viendo hasta donde había llegado, pero la agitación en su vos daba a entender que quería mas

-en serio quieres que me detenga – dijo reclinándose para besar su cuello, haciendo que su aliento cauce una electricidad agradable al chocarse contra su piel

-yo…-

-deja que te haga mía Rukia – le dijo besando la comisura de sus labios – to deseo desde hace tiempo…quiero que seas solo mía –

Lo que le decía sonaba como si se lo estuviera suplicando, pero no podía ceder, no ahora que había recobrado la conciencia de sus actos

-No podemos – dijo casi soltando un gemido al sentir como él mordía levemente su cuello

-Te necesito, no sabes cuanto te e necesitado todo este tiempo, y ahora que estas de nuevo a mi lado no te dejare ir –

"te necesito" eso le había enternecido, nunca él se hubiera comportado de esa manera, nunca en presencia de alguien mas, pero con ella era diferente, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, y él a ella, porque no dejar que las cosas tomen su curso, porque no dejar que ahora que están así, continúe, después de todo ambos sabían desde hace mucho que ese momento llegaría, que son el uno para el otro y las palabras salían sobrando, no era necesario decirlas, porque las caricias lo daban a mas que entender.

-Yo, también…-dijo en un susurro – también te necesito –

Y el pelinaranja arremetió contra sus labios, pero esta ves ese beso no era solo placer, ambos transmitían sus verdaderos sentimientos, solo ellos sabían como eran y como expresarlos.

Y la morena se abrazó a él, mientras él la sujetaba de forma en que pueda deshacerse del sujetador, para por fin dejar para su deleite esos montículos que esta deseoso de disfrutar, y así lo hiso bajando con suaves besos por sus hombros llegó hasta uno de sus senos el cual lamio y mordió, haciendo que ella gimiera mientras ambos pezones se levantaban erectos y pidiendo atención, mientras uno era atendido por su boca el otro lo era por su mano, intercambiando de posición después de un rato, mientras ella se sujetaba de las sábanas para poder aguantar su deseo de sentirse suya, y el pelinaranja bajo hasta encontrase con el short del pijama para luego deslizarlo, pero la morena lo detuvo jalándolo hacia sus labios, para ella poder quietarle su polera con ayuda de él dejando a su vista el cuerpo atlético del pelinaranja, al cual empezó a besar suavemente por sus pectorales y hombros, al igual que su cuello, mientras ambos se estremecían con el contacto.

Después de recibir las delicadas caricias de la morena él continuo con su trabajo y en un camino de besos por todo su cuerpo, se dirigió hasta donde esa prenda la cual jaló con delicadeza, haciendo que las bragas se fueran junto con ella, dejándola en total desnudez, ella al verse expuesta, no intentó cubrirse, solamente serró los ojos para entregarse a él, pero él la sostuvo de la quijada, haciendo que abriera los ojos y le dijo:

-cual rosa blanca te encuentro…vestida solamente con la luz de luna – (N/A: Shakespeare es un poeta romántico (bueno escritor), así que algo de cursi debe tener el pelinaranja, jijijiji)

Ella tenía ganas de reír cuando escucho lo que le había dicho, pero seguridad fue lo que demostró en su mirada, seguridad de saber que él seria quien la tuviera por el tiempo que permanecieran juntos, si es que no se podría decir por siempre.

Y él beso sus labios, cual niño de primaria que da su primer beso, tímido e inocente, ella le correspondió de la misma manera.

Pero el dolor que sentía en su entrepierna ya no lo dejaba pensar bien, solo sentía el deseo de poseerla y no dejarla ir, así que dirigiéndose directamente a sus pechos los besó y mordió con pación, haciéndola gemir, sabiendo que ella estaba tratando de reprimir los gemidos y sus manos que arañaban sin causar daño en su espalda le indicaban que ella estaba igual que él, y sintió como sus pies se daban modos para despojarlo de sus dos prendas restantes y él la ayudo como pudo, para luego dirigirse a su vientre y lamerlo como pidiendo permiso para ir mas allá, a lo cual la morena arqueo levemente la espalda, y él si mas bajó a probar el elixir que ella derramaba, encontrándose con la blanquecina piel de la morena, y sus labios inferiores pidiendo ser atendidos.

El placer se sentía mas, el calor que invadía su cuerpo no la dejaba pensar solo quería que él continúe con lo que hacia, sintiendo como la lengua del pelinaranja se introducía en sus pliegues removiéndose dentro de ella, causándole una ola de placer y deseo que solo él seria capaz de saciar. Reprimiendo los sonoros gemidos mordiéndose los labios.

Sus dedos no se quedaron fuera se introdujeron dentro de ella para preparar el momento de su intrusión, haciendo que la morena soltara un gemido que solo se escuchó en su habitación, mientras su cuerpo era invadido de semejante placer, y los dedos del pelinaranja se removían dentro de ella, y los presionaba con leves convulsiones.

-Rukia…estas lista – dijo pidiendo el consentimiento de la morena al cual ella asintió tímidamente

Él se puso entre sus piernas acomodando a su erecto miembro cerca de la entrada, causando una suave fricción que los hiso gemir a ambos, para luego sostenerla por las caderas e introducirse lento

-aaahh, Ichigo – dijo aguantando un grito de dolor

-Rukia no me digas que… - dijo mirándola a los ojos y viendo como ella tenia una mueca de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo – esta bien, hare que sea bueno para ti – "supuse que ella ya lo había hecho, ya que tiene tantos años" – pensó por unos segundos –"Solo eres y serás mía"- volvió a pensar y sonrió de forma sensual

Ella sentía como el miembro del pelinaranja se introducía en ella suavemente y aunque sentía dolor, no se comparaba con el placer, y luego de que él se mantuviera inmóvil y silencioso por un momento mientras ella se acostumbraba a él, fue ella quien decidió moverse un poco.

Soltando gemidos placenteros en el oído del pelinaranja causando que este no tenga ganas de contenerse más, se movieron juntos, pero ella gimió sonora:

-Lo siento no puedo contenerme mas – dijo agitado

-No hazlo de nuevo – dijo mientras se abrazaba mas a él, y en respuesta el asintió

Se acompasaron rápidamente en un solo vaivén, mientras ahogaban sus gemidos en la boca del otro, causando que ambos lleguen al orgasmo, lo que los dejo exhaustos, cayendo el sobre ella aplastándola pero sin dañarla

-Ichigo…-dijo agitada

-mmm…-

-eso estuvo bueno –

-Sí, pero créeme, tendremos mejores – le aseguró recostándose a su lado

-eso espero – dijo abuzándose a él mientras él cubría sus cuerpos con las sabanas que aún se mantenían en la cama

-Rukia… -

-dime –

-Solo eres mía –

-No puedo creer que sigas siendo tan posesivo – dijo soltando una leve risita

-entonces admites que eres mía –

-solo si tu admites que eres mío –

-Lo hago…y con gusto – dijo depositando un tierno beso en la comisura de los belfos de la morena, quedando al poco rato ambos dormidos

-Onii chan, Rukia chan, el desayuno ya esta listo – se escucho desde abajo

-Yuzu, no molestes a tu hermano – también escucho a su padre que se unia a su hermana, al parecer bajaba las escaleras - creo que ayer Rukia chan le ayudo a decidir sobre si tomaba o no el closet–

-Es cierto…escuche algunos gemidos como si alguien estuviera luchando…espero que Rukia chan no haya lastimado a Onnii chan al momento de tomar la decisión – dijo con inocencia

- yo diría que fue Rukia la que salió lastimada – se unió Karin

-¿Por qué dices eso Karin chan? –

-Karin, Yuzu…hay cosas de las que sabrán mas tarde pero no las experimentaran, así que mejor dejemos ese tema y vamos a desayunar –

-Cállate viejo, tu eres el culpable de que sepa de estas cosas, y espero que no perviertas a Yuzu – le dijo estampándolo contra el piso

En la habitación del pelinaranja, ambos se observaban algo sonrojados recordando lo de la noche pasada, mientras continuaban abrazados

-Es cierto, la que salió lastimada, fui yo – dijo la morena en un susurro, notando que todos ya estaban abajo desayunando

-No te quejes enana, que te gusto –

-y quien dijo que me gusto, solo dije que estuvo bueno –

-entonces, que te parece si volvemos a hacerlo – le dijo en tono sensual con esa sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera

-Creo que seria mejor dejarlo para otra, ahora tenemos que bajar a desayunar – dijo sonrojada y agachando la mirada para que no viera su sonrojo

-No te me escaparas Enana, esta tarde se viajan el viejo y mis hermanas –

-Y que con eso – dijo algo nerviosa

-Pues que esta tarde y toda la noche sentirás algo mucho mejor – dijo con autosuficiencia

-y crees que cederé tan fácilmente –

-no me digas que tienes miedo de lo que te pueda hacer sentir –

-claro que no –

-entonces me lo demostraras hoy – dijo levantándose de la cama dejando a la morena – y no tendrás escapatoria, al menos claro que seas una cobarde – dijo saliendo de la habitación, ya vestido

-Maldición, por mi orgullo veras lo que yo te hare sentir Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo quedando sola en la habitación

**FIN**

*****I&R*****

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Talves haga una continuación sobre lo que le hace Rukia, si lo hago se llamara algo así: **_**"¿crees que soy cobarde?"**_** y claro que será otro one shot (creo k me hare especialista en eso), y también con lemon (claro que aunque ne parta la cabeza pensando lo hare lemon), espero sus reviews.**

**Nos vemos hasta otro one shot, o posiblemente fic (pose pensativa), ya vere… aunque talves sea mejor el fic, pero tengo que estructurarlo mejor, como digo, no kiero publicarlo sin que este acabado, sino me matan ya que tardaría mucho en actualizar….Etto, creo que hablo mucho mejor me voy…no me quedo siiii…..no ya me voy Ja ne**

**ATTE: Rukia Nair…fanática de Bleach y del IchiRuki…Y no pervertida, pero si de mente activa jajajaja**


End file.
